Your Happiness My Pain
by IsniaSutou14
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 7! ceritanya makin seru dan konflik mulai bermunculan. Ikuti terus kisahnya ya! Bila berminat silahkan baca dan nikmati, bila tidak silahkan lewat - -. Diupdatr ulang karena kesalahan teknik pada otak author!
1. Chapter 1

Disebuah tempat dipinggiran kota yang sangat ramai terlihat seorang pemuda tampan, ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Langit semakin gelap dan angin pun menderu semakin kencang menandakan bahwa akan segera turun hujan, namun, tak menyulutkan niat pemuda tampan tersebut, itu terbukti dari apa yang terlihat. Ia tetap berdiri bersandar didekat sebuah tiang listrik. Pemuda dengan jaket biru gelap dan putih yang juga menggunakan topi dengan warna senada, namun, ia mengenakannya ke arah samping

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah seseorang mendekat, pemuda itu menoleh. Dan melihat seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan menggunakan dress selutut berwarna _peach_ dan _high heels_ putih ditambah dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat yang tergerai manja, sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ujar gadis itu setelah dirinya hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Tak apa, (nk)" gadis yang diketahui bernama (nk) tersebut tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Terima kasih, Taufan" ujar (nk) pada Taufan.

"Iya, ya sudah, ayo berangkat nanti keburu hujan" Taufan menggandeng tangan (nk), dan kemudian pergi kesuatu tempat dengan menggunakan taksi.

~SKIP~

Taufan dan (nk) tengah berada di sebuah gedung mewah, mereka akan menghadiri sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu teman mereka.

"Hai Taufan, Hai (nk)" sapa seorang gadis dengan dress kuning dengan renda biru muda pada bagian rok juga pita rambut yang mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail, kacamata bulatnya yang menutupi iris _aquamarine_ ny yang indah, dia adalah Ying.

"Hai juga, Ying" balas Taufan dan (nk) bersamaan.

"Ayo masuk, yang lain sudah lama menunggu" Ying mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk dalam gedung tersebut.

"Baiklah" Mereka masuk dalam gedung tersebut, ruangan mewah didalam gedung tersebut mulai terlihat. Terdapat banyak sekali orang yang menghadiri pesta tersebut.

"Hei, sebelah sini" seseorang dengan rompi tanpa lengan berwarna merah-orange juga topi yang dipakai menghadap keatas, melambaikan tangannya kearah Ying, Taufan dan (nk). Langsung saja ketiganya menghampirinya.

"Hai semua~" Ujar Taufan melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua yang ada disana.

"Darimana saja kalian, kenapa terlambat?" ujar pemuda tadi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf Api, kami terlambat karena aku terlalu lama" ujar (nk) sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah, ya sudah yang penting kalian sudah ada disini, Ayo waktunya bersenang - senang" ujar pemuda bernama Api tersebut sambil berlari ke arah lantai khusus untuk menari.

"ayo semuanya kita susul, Api" ujar Ying.

"AYOOOO!" ujar yang lain bersemangat.

Mereka pun menari dengan gembira, dentuman musik yang mengalun dengan suara yang keras, lagu - lagu yang nge-beat sesuai untuk tempat pesta seperti ini. Mereka semua terlihat senang ditambah dengan Taufan dan (nk) yang menjadi pasangan berdansa, mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Namun, disana berdiri seseorang dengan jaket merah-hitam dengan mengenakan topi dengan warna senada memegang sebuah gelas berisi minuman berkarbonasi yang disediakan ditempat pesta tersebut pemuda utu memandang Taufan dan (nk) dengan tatapan benci.

Tbc or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Hari sudah larut malam, pesta sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun Taufan dan (nk) belum juga mendapatkan taksi untuk pulang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk jalan sebentar sampai ada taksi yang lewat. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, hanya ada suara gemuruh - gemuruh kecil dari langit ditambah deru angin yang kencang menerpa. Taufan tidak suka dengan keheningan, dia pun membuka suara.

"(Nk)" panggil Taufan.

"Iya" sahut (nk)

"Aku mau tanya padamu, kita ini kan sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil, apakah kau memiliki perasaan padaku?" Taufan bertanya demikian, ya karena meskipun terlihat serasi, sebenarnya mereka hanyalah sahabat kecil. (Nk) berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab.

"Mmm... Tidak, memangnya kenapa, kau suka padaku ya~" (nk) malah mengejek Taufan " _aduh, kenapa aku ini padahal tadi saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, huh, bodoh"_ batin (nk) merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hah, buat apa aku suka padamu?" Taufan berkata dengan santai, namun dalam hati Taufan berkata " _sial, kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya"_

"Maksudnya?" (nk) yang kebingungan akhir bertanya balik ke Taufan.

"Hhh, dengar ya aku tidak mau membumbui hubungan persahabatan kita dengan cinta" Taufan berkata dengan serius, bahkan ia berhenti berjalan hanya untuk mengatakannya. " _yah, setidaknya ini alasan yang tepat"_

"Iya, aku tau itu, karena itu aku tidak mau memiliki perasaan apapun ke kamu" ujar (nk) sambil memandang langit mendung. " _bodoh, (nk), bodoh"_

"Dan satu hal lagi apa kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau suka?" pertanyaan Taufan membuat (nk) bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sebenarnya sudah tapi, tak yakin bisa mendapatkan laki - laki itu" (nk) berkata dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Tenanglah, kau kan cantik, pasti dia mau dengan wanita sepertimu" Taufan berkata sambil menahan, ya menahan diri agar ia tidak berteriak, karena mendengar perkataan (nk) tadi. Hatinya menjerit, namun, wajah tetap tersenyum. " _apa?!, kau bilang 'dia' mau denganku tapi kenapa kau malah bilang tidak ingin"_ kira - kira itulah isi batin (nk) sekarang.

 _"_ sudahlah sebaiknya kita cepat hujan akan segera turun, tuh lihat sudah gerimis" ujar (nk) sambil melihat air yang turun dari langit.

"Ya sudah, ayo lari saja" ajakTaufan dan mereka pun berlari menyusuri trotoar.

Tak lama kemudian, hujanpun turun dengan deras.

"Duh, Taufan bagaimana ini? Hujannya malah makin deras lagi" (nk) mulai panik.

"Sudah, tidak apa - apa sebentar lagi juga sampai" ujar Taufan sambil terus berlari.

Namun, tiba - tiba...

TAAAKK...

"Aww" (nk) terjatuh karena _high heels_ yang dia gunakan lumayan tinggi.

"(Nk)!" Taufan langsung menghampirinya yang terduduk sambil memegangi kaki kanannya.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" Taufan terlihat khawatir. "kurasa kakiku terkilir sedikit, Taufan" (nk) terlihat tengah mencoba menahan rasa sakit dikakinya. Namun, Taufan membalikkan badannya dan berjongkok.

"Ayo cepat naik ke punggungku" perintah Taufan. "Eh?" (nk) malah bengong.

"Kurasa hujannya akan berlangsung lama jadi cepat naik ke punggungku biar kau kugendong saja" Taufan masih dengan posisi yang sama, namun, sekrang sambil melepas jaketnya yang basah. "Dan pakai ini untuk menutup kepala dan tubuhmu" Taufan memakai jaket tersebut ke tubuh (nk).

"Ayo cepatlah naik ke punggungku" (nk) pun naik ke punggung Taufan dan Taufan mulai berdiri lalu langsung berlari lagi.

~SKIP~

Hanya tinggal belok ke kanan mereka berdua akan sampai dirumah (nk). Taufan masih terus berlari sambil menggendong (nk).

"Kita sampai" ujar Taufan ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang rumah (nk).

Taufan membuka kunci gerbang rumah (nk), lalu masuk dan menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda beriris emas, dia adalah Gempa kakak (nk).

"Taufan, (nk)" ujar Gempa.

"Maaf kak, (nk) pulang terlambat soalnya tadi, dia terkilir dijalan" ujar Taufan sambil menurunkan (nk) dari punggungnya.

"Oh, ya sudah, tapi kaki hanya terkilir kan?" tanya Gempa pada adiknya.

"Iya, ga apa - apa kok" jawab (nk) yang sedang dipapah oleh Taufan lalu berpindah ke Gempa.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kak Gempa,Taufan pamit dulu sudah malam. Permisi" Taufanpun pergi dari kediaman (nk).

Gempa memapah (nk) masuk ke dalam rumah, diruang keluarga ada ayah dan ibu mereka.

"(Nk), darimana saja kau ini?" tanya sang ibu.

"Iya, kau bilang akan pulang pukul 10 tapi lihat jam berapa sekarang!" ujar sang Ayah.

Gempa mendudukan (nk) disebuah kursi dan pergi mengambil kotak P3K.

"Begini, ayah, ibu, tadi itu saat aku dan Taufan ingin pulang kami tidak mendapat taksi akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena takut terlambat pulang, namun tiba - tiba turun hujan dengan deras, akhir kami berlari namun, karena tidak hati - hati aku terjatuh, dan akhirnya Taufan menggendongku sambil berlari. Nah, makanya itu aku baru sampai, maaf ya ayah, ibu membuat kalian khawatir" jelas (nk) pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Oh, begitu lalu mana Taufan?" tanya ayah (nk).

"Tadi belum sempat kusuruh masuk dia malah langsung pamit katanya takut kemalaman"sahut Gempa yang baru datang habis mengambil kotak P3K dan handuk untuk (nk).

"Lalu, dia pulang hujan - hujanan?" kali ini ibunya yang bertanya.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Gempa lagi

"Oh ya, (nk) kau memakai jaketnya Taufan?" sekarang Gempa yang bertanya pada adiknya sambil mengobati kaki adiknya itu. (Nk) yang baru sadar melihat tubuhnya terbalut jaket biru Taufan yang sudah basah karena kehujanan.

"Oh iya, aku lupa" ujar (nk) sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Dasar kau ini, Taufan pasti demam" ayah (nk) mendekati anaknya dan memegang dahi (nk). "Nah, mungkin kau juga, akan terkena demam kalau tidak makan dulu. Cepat makan dulu sana!" perintah terluncur dari mulut sang ayah.

"Kau bisa jalan tidak?" setelah Gempa selesai mengobati kaki (nk). (Nk) berdiri dan mencoba berjalan meski pincang - pincang.

"Yah, lumayan meskipun agak sakit, terima kasih Kak"

"Iya" Gempa beranjak dan pergi menaruh kembali kotak P3Knya.

"Sebentar biar ibu ambilkan makanan" ibu (nk) pun pergi untuk mengambil makanan.

"Besok, kau pergi ke rumah Taufan, dia kan tinggal sendiri kalau dia sakit tidak ada yang merawatnya, jadi, kau harus merawatnya besok kau kan libur sekolah, Gempa juga akan ikut" sang ayah memberi perintah pada kedua anaknya.

"Iya, yah" sahut (nk) lembut. "Ini makan dulu setelah itu tidur" ibu (nk) datang membawa nampan berisi sepiring nasi dan lauk, dan segelas air putih.

(Nk) pun makan dengan tenang. Lalu, setelah itu dia pegi ke kamarnya.

kamar (nk)

(Nk) tengah berbaring diranjangnya, tentunya ia sudah berganti pakaian, pikirannya sedang melayang memikirkan pria yang mengantarkannya pulang tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan.

"Aku jadi tidak tenang begini, bagaimana kalau Taufan benar - benar sakit" (nk) memandang jaket biru yang tergantung di pintu lemarinya (jaket itu sudah di cuci dan dikeringkan di mesin cuci).

"Taufan, maaf ya aku tak bisa jujur padamu, soal perasaanku padamu. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu" gumam (nk) pada dirinya sendiri.

TOK... TOK...

Terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar (nk). (Nk) memandang ke arah pintu, lalu mengubah posisi tidur menjadi posisi duduk.

"Masuk!"

CKLEK...

Pintu kamar (nk) terbuka, terlihatlah Gempa masuk ke dalam.

"Oh, kakak, ada apa?" tanya (nk) pada kakaknya.

"Tidak apa - apa hanya ingin bertanya" Gempa duduk ditepi ranjang (nk)

"Mau tanya apa?" Gempa memandang adiknya, lalu tersenyum jahil. "Kapan kau mau mengubah statusmu dan Taufan dari 'sahabat' ke 'pacar'?" pertanyaan Gempa membuat (nk) membelalak matanya ditambah dengan penekanan pada kata 'sahabat' dan 'pacar'. Pipi (nk) merona tipis.

"Ap-apa - apaan sih kakak ini?" (nk) terlihat malu, ketika Gempa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah, kurasa kalian itu cocok tau, lagipula kalauku lihat Taufan itu, sepertinya sangat menyayangimu"

"Kakak sok tau, mana mungkin dia kan hanya ingin bersahabat denganku tidak lebih dari itu"

"Memangnya dia tidak pernah bertanya padamu soal perasaanmu padanya?" (nk) terdiam sejenak.

"Tadi saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang dia bertanya sih, apa aku menyukainya atau tidak? Tapi, jawab tidak. Lalu saat tanya balik dia malah bilang 'buat apa aku menyukaimu?' dan lalu dia bilang kalau dia tidak ingin membumbui persahabatan kami dengan cinta begitu" jelas (nk) panjang lebar.

"Kau tau tidak, kalau laki - laki bertanya seperti itu pada seorang gadis. Berarti mereka suka pada gadis tersebut namun, dengan menutupinya mereka akan mencari alasan contohnya ya itu dia" Gempa sebagai laki - laki berbicara dihadapan adiknya.

"Memang iya?" (nk) masih tidak percaya pada Gempa

"Kau ini, aku kan laki - laki" Gempa berkata sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Tapi, apa iya dia bilang tidak ingin itu hanya alasan?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau bilang tidak suka padanya, coba kalau kau bilang iya dia pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu tadi" kini perkataan Gempa membuat (nk) jadi menyesal.

"Hah, kenapa sih aku ini? Kenapa malah begini?" (nk) mengacak - acak rambutnya.

"Kuberi saran ya, sebaiknya kau katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya itu segera, sebelum seseorang mendahuluimu memilikinya" saran Gempa pada adik perempuannya.

"Benar juga, kata kakak tapi, kakakkan tau aku ini pemalu, berbicara biasa saja terkadang gugup, apalagi menyatakan perasaanku"

"Ya sudah itu sih, terserah padamu yang penting aku sudah memberi saran itu saja, aku ingin kembali ke kamar dulu ya" Gempa pun beranjak dan pergi dari kamar (nk).

"Kalau begitu berarti aku harus segera menyatakan perasaanku ini"

Tbc~

Maaf ya kalau ga suka jalan ceritanya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hari sudah pagi, sekarang adalah hari libur dan (nk) akan pergi kerumah Taufan bersama dengan Gempa untuk memastikan keadaan Taufan. (Nk) sedang berada didalam kamarnya, ia tengah bersiap - siap pergi kerumah Taufan.

"(Nk), sudah siap belum?" teriak Gempa dari luar kamar.

"Iya, sebentar" (nk) melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, style-an yang lumayan. (Nk) memakai celana jeans panjang, kaos putih yang dilapisi kemeja biru polos dan rambut yang diikat ponytail.

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap" (nk) pun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah tepatnya ke ruang keluarga.

"Kak Gempa, ayo berangkat!" ujar (nk) pada Gempa.

"Sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat" Gempa memakai jaket kuning-hitamnya, lalu memasang topi dengan posisi terbalik atau ke belakang.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Bawa ini untuk Taufan" Ibu (nk) memberi kantong plastik berisi jeruk.

"Baiklah, yah, bu kami berangkat dulu ya"

Gempa dan (nk)pun berangkat dengan berjalan kaki, karena jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh hanya berjarak 3 blok dari rumah mereka.

~SKIP

Sekarang Gempa dan (nk) sudah berada didepan rumah sederhana, mereka telah sampai dirumah Taufan. (Nk) pun menekan bel pintu rumah Taufan.

Teeett~

Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah tersebut. Gempa dan (nk) saling menatap. (Nk) pun menekan bel pintunya sekali lagi sambil memanggil Taufan.

Teeett~

"Taufan, kau ada didalam? Ini (nk)"

Namun, tetap tidak ada jawaban

"Mungkin, Taufan sedang pergi keluar rumah" ujar Gempa pada (nk)

"Apa iya? Aku tidak yakin" tak lama kemudian...

GEDEBUK...

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk..."

(Nk) dan Gempa segera menoleh ke arah pintu rumah Taufan. Buru - buru Gempa dan (nk) mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Taufan, Taufan cepat buka pintunya!" ujar (nk) sambil menggedor pintu rumah Taufan.

Gempa mengintip lewat jendela rumah Taufan, dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Ia melihat Taufan tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat tangga di dalam rumahnya.

"TAUFAN!" Gempa berteriak dan langsung mendobrak pintu rumah Taufan.

"TAUFAN!" (nk) menjadi histeris saat melihat Taufan yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Gempa memegang dahi Taufan, (nk) menghampiri Gempa dan Taufan.

~SKIP

Gempa sudah menggotong Taufan ke kamarnya di lantai 2 rumah Taufan, sedangkan (nk) sedang membuatkan bubur untuk Taufan di dapur rumah Taufan. Rumah Taufan memang sepi tidak orang selain Taufan yang tinggal dirumah tersebut. Yap, dugaan kaian benar Taufan tinggal sendirian dirumahnya, kedua orang tuanya sering pergi keluar kota untuk dinas dari kantor, sehingga Taufan sering ditinggal berdua dengan adiknya saja. Namun, sepertinya saat ini adiknya sedang tidak ada dirumah.

(Nk) sudah selesai memasak bubur, ia pun membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan obat demam untuk Taufan.

"Kak, Taufan udah sadar?" tanya (nk) dengan suara yang kecil dan halus sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Taufan. Gempa hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. (Nk) meletakkan nampan tadi, di meja dekat ranjang tidur Taufan.

"Aku tunggu di ruang tamu saja ya" Gempa beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tadi, di kursi meja belajar Taufan.

"Iya" Gempa pun pergi keluar dari kamar Taufan.

(Nk) menarik kursi tadi ke samping kanan ranjang Taufan, lalu duduk disana. Ia mulai memperhatikan seluk beluk wajah tampan Taufan, wajah itu terlihat memerah karena demam, bibir pucat, dan matanya sedikit bengkak dan menghitam, Taufan benar - benar terkena demam parah. Ketika sedang memperhatikan wajah tampan tersebut, tiba - tiba tangan Taufan bergerak, begitu juga matanya. (Nk) langsung mencoba untuk memberikan waktu untuk Taufan agar ia bisa sadar sepenuhnya.

"Dimana aku?" Suara serak Taufan terdengar ditelinga (nk)

"Taufan, kau sudah sadar?" Tampang cemas terpasang diwajah (nk), gadis tersebut memegang telapak tangan kanan Taufan. Taufan menoleh kearah (nk), pemuda itu terkejut.

"(Nk)!, kapan kau datang?"

"Tadi saat kau pingsan" (nk) berbicara dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedih.

"Oh" Taufan mencoba mendudukkan diri, namun... "Argh, kepalaku" Taufan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Taufan!" (Nk) membantu Taufan untuk bersandar dikepala ranjang yang disanggah dengan bantal "kau ini masih sakit, jadi istirahat dulu!" (Nk) kembali memasang tampang cemasnya.

"Iya" jawab Taufan singkat

"Ini tadi aku memasakkan bubur untukmu, makanlah" (nk) mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur tersebut.

"Tidak ah, aku tidak lapar" Taufan mendorong mangkuk itu pelan.

"Ish, kau harus makan, biar kau cepat sembuh. Sini biar aku suapi ya" (nk) menyendokkan bubur tersebut, namun Taufan menutup mulutnya dan memaling wajahnya.

"Ayolah, Taufan sedikit saja ya" (nk) memohon pada Taufan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau" Taufan tetap tak mau makan, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

(Nk) menghela napas, ia meletakkan bubur tersebut kembali ke meja di samping ranjang Taufan. (Nk) menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hiks..."

"Eh?!" Taufan menoleh kearah (nk). Taufan menarik kedua tangan (nk) yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hiks... maaf hiks..." (nk) menangis, air mata mengalir dengan deras dari matanya menuju pipi.

"He-hei, (nk) sudahlah jangan menangis. Kau tidak salah kok" Taufan panik melihat (nk) menangis.

"Karena aku hiks... kau jadi hiks... sakit" Taufan terdiam "maaf kalau hiks... aku tidak bisa hiks... memberikan yang lain hiks... untuk berterima kasih hiks... aku hanya hiks... bisa memasakkan ini untukmu hiks... hiks..." Taufan tertegun mendengar semua yang dituturkan (nk).

Taufan menarik (nk) kedalam pelukannya, lalu ia mengusap - usap kepala (nk).

"Tak apa, (nk). Kau tak perlu melakukan ini semua, yang baik - baik saja itu sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula, sebagai laki - laki meskipun cuma sahabatmu, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas dirimu. Aku kan menyayangimu" Taufan mengangkat wajah (nk) dan mencium kening (nk).

Air mata (nk) berhenti mengalir, berganti wajah yang tersipu karena perlakuan Taufan tersebut. Taufan melepaskan ciumannya pada dahi (nk), ia menghapus air mata gadis tersebut.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya" Taufan tersenyum lembut pada (nk)

"Iya, tapi kau makan dong!" (Nk) cemberut sambil memberikan mangkuk bubur tersebut.

"Baiklah, suapin~" Taufan memasang tampang imutnya.

"Iya ini aaa~"

~SKIP

Taufan sudah selesai makan dan sekarang dia akan minum obat.

"Nah, karena kau sudah selesai makan. Waktunya untuk... Minum obat~" setelah (nk) menyelesaikan kalimat yang diucapkannya, air muka Taufan berubah menjadi tegang, ia tambah merinding ketika melihat obat kaplet yang besar ditangan (nk).

"Aku tau kau tidak bisa menelan obat kaplet kan?, jadi aku akan menghancurkan obat dulu ya" Taufan hanya mengangguk kaku.

(Nk) pergi ke dapur, lalu 10 menit kemudian ia kembali dengan obat yang sudah ditumbuk.

"Nah, Taufan pegang airnya, dan buka mulutmu" Taufan yang tengah lemas hanya menurut, meskipun ia sangat tidak suka dengan obat. Taufan mengambil air minum yang ada di meja di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Buka mulutmu aaa~"

GLEK~

Taufan meminum obat yang diberikan (nk), ia memejamkan matanya. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuka matanya dengan lebar.

"PAIIIITTT!" Taufan buru - buru menenggak air minum digelas yang ia pegang. Namun...

"MASIH PAIT!" Taufan langsung saja berlari ke arah dapur.

"TAUFAN!" (Nk) langsung pergi mengejar Taufan.

ruang tamu

Taufan berlari kencang ke arah dapur dan melewati Gempa yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah, pemuda bermata gold tersebut bingung merasakan angin kencang lewat. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan membaca majalah.

"Taufan, tunggu Taufan" Gempa menoleh keasal suara, ternyata itu adiknya (nk).

"Ada apa sih?" Gempa menutup majalah yangs edang ia baca lalu, menyusul Taufan dan (nk) ke dapur.

Taufan menenggak air yang ada diteko, ia menghabisi semua isi teko tersebut.

"Masih terasa pahitnya?" (Nk) menatap Taufan, Taufan mengecap - ngecap

"Ah~ MASIH!" Taufan mengambil gelas dan berlari menuju dispenser. Ia menenggak banyak sekali air.

"Masih?" Setelah minum 14 gelas air, Taufan menjawab "sudah"

"Fiuh~" (nk) mengusap keringat didahinya. "Memang sepahit itu ya rasanya?"

"Kau tau kan?. Sejak kecil itu aku memang tak suka obat jadi seberapa pahitpun tak terpungkiri rasanya" Taufan meletakkan gelas tadi dimeja dapur.

"Hahahaha... kupikir kenapa ternyata hanya karena obat" Gempa yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikan kelakuan adiknya dengan sahabatnya itu, akhirnya mengerti dan bersuara.

"Ya sudah, ayo istirahat lagi" (nk) mengajak Taufan kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

"Hah~ iya" mereka berduapun kembali ke kamar Taufan dan Gempa kembali melanjutkan membaca majalah di ruang tamu.

kamar Taufan

Matahari sudah tenggelam, hari telah menjadi malam

Taufan kembali berbaring diranjangnya. Ia mulai mengantuk mungkin karena efek obat tadi.

"Hoam~ aku ngantuk sekali" Taufan menguap

"Tidurlah, lagipula ini sudah jam 7" tak terasa ternyata hari sudah malam.

"Kau mau pulang?" Taufan bertanya sambil menggosok - gosok matanya.

"Iya, tapi nanti kalau kau sudah tidur" ujar (nk) sambil menyelimuti Taufan.

"Kalau begitu, ini, nanti kau kunci dari luar saja" Taufan memberikan kunci rumahnya pada (nk).

"Lalu, bagaimana kau keluar rumah?" Tanya (nk)

"Nanti kau letakkan saja kuncinya dibawah pintu" (nk) mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Taufan menutup kedua matanya, lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari Taufan yang sudah tertidur.

"Have a nice dream, Taufan" (nk) berbisik ditelinga Taufan, lalu (nk) memperhatikan wajah Taufan yang tertutup poni panjang pemuda tersebut yang tak tertutup topi. (Nk) menyingkirkan poni Taufan dan melihat wajah Taufan yang tengah tertidur.

"Tampan..." gumam (nk) pelan.

(Nk) tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Taufan. (Nk) pun pergi keluar kamar Taufan.

ruang tamu

Gempa tengah menunggu di ruang tamu. (Nk) menepuk bahunya dan Gempa pun menoleh.

"Ayo kita pulang, Taufan sudah tidur" Gempa mengangguk dan mereka pergi keluar rumah Taufan, tak lupa (nk) mengunci pintu rumah Taufan dan meletakkan kuncinya dibawah pintu.

Dalam perjalanan Gempa dan (nk) tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

"(Nk)" (nk) menoleh kearah Gempa

"Ya" sahut (nk)

"Katakanlah!" Ujar Gempa tiba - tiba.

"Hah?"

"Katakan saja, kalau kau itu mencintainya, sebelum terlambat" Gempa menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Mmm... aku ingin tapi... aku malu" (nk) menundukkan wajahnya.

"Buat apa malu? Dia kan juga merasakan hal yang sama"

"Jangan sok tau deh, memangnya kak Gempa tau darimana kalau dia juga mencintaiku?"

"Hehe, aku memang tidak yakin tapi kalau tidak dicoba kau tidak akan tau kan?"

"Huh dasar!"

Akhirnya mereka berjalan dalam keheningan kembali

 _"aku hanya tak ingin kau sepertiku saja, karena penyesalan datang belakangan, (nk)"_

Tbc~

Maaf ya updatenya lama (ToT)

Soalnya ada urusan sekolah yang harus diselesaikan akhir - akhir ini, jadi mohon maklum ya semuanya.

Maaf kalau updatenya lama karena aku nyari waktu senggang untuk bikin chapter depan ya.

Dan makasih udah yang nge-review, review lagi ya! \\(^-^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Reading!**

Keesokan harinya~

Hari senin yang cerah, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan Taufan masih terbaring diranjang kesayangannya. Tapi, bukan berarti dia belum bangun, ia sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Ia hanya sedang memikirkan dimana adiknya berada sekarang. Yap, benar sekali. Taufan memiliki adik laki – laki bernama Air, sejak kemarin ia tidak berada dirumah.

" _Air, kau sebenarnya ada dimana, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?_ "

Taufan bangun dari tidurnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

SKIP~

Taufan sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, ia membawa jaket kesayangannya dan memakai topinya seperti biasa (posisi miring ke kanan). Taufan berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan, Taufan tersenyum miris saat melihat meja makannya kosong. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan membuka lemarinya dan mengambil amplop berisi uang yang diberikan orang tuanya, setelah mengambil sejumlah uang dari amplop tersebut lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Taufan telah sampai di sekolah. Saat ia baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah teriakan yang menyebutkan namanya.

"TAUFAN!" Taufan menoleh ke arah orang tersebut, ternyata ia adalah (nk).

"Oh, kau rupanya" ujar Taufan saat (nk) sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Hehe, mmm... kau berangkat sendiri, mana Air?" tanya (nk) yang emlihat Taufan sendirian.

"Dia... tidak pulang lagi" Taufan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?!" (nk) terkejut karena inilah sudah ketiga Air tidak pulang kerumah.

Taufan mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba tetap tersenyum pada (nk), (nk) menatap Taufan.

"Sudahlah, lagipula diakan laki – laki, dia pasti bisa jaga diri"

"Tapi-". "Ayo kita masuk ke kelas saja!" Taufan berjalan mendahului (nk), (nk) masih menatap punggung Taufan lalu menyusulnya.

Kelas IX-B

Taufan sudah berpisah dengan (nk) karena kelas mereka berbeda, (nk) telah pergi ke kelasnya lebih menjumpai beberapa temannya, yang sudah datang.

"Pagi, Taufan" sapa gadis berhijab teman Taufan, Yaya. Ia adalah ketua kelas di kelas Taufan, Yaya juga adalah gadis yang baik, lemah lembut namu juga tegas.

"Pagi, Yaya" balas Taufan sambil tersenyum.

"Yo, Taufan, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Api sambil merangkul bahu Taufan.

"Ya, begitulah, ngomong – ngomong kau tau darimana kalau aku sakit kemarin?" Api nyengir, dan memperlihatkan beberapa 'chat'nya dengan (nk) kemarin.

"Oh" ujar Taufan santai sambil meletakkan tasnya ditempat duduknya yang tepat didepan Api.

"Lho kok, cuma oh?" Api bingung mendengar jawaban Taufan yang terdengar sangat santai.

"lalu, aku bilang apa?" tanya Taufan santai sambil mengambil Hpnya dan memainkan game.

"Hei, orang aneh, lihat apa yang dikatakannya!" ujar Api sambil menyodorkan Hpnya ke Taufan, namun, Taufan tak menghiraukannya.

"Ih" Api geram, ia pun mengambil Hp Taufan dan menyodorkan Hpnya ke wajah Taufan.

"ck" Taufan mendecakkan lidahnya, dan membaca 'chatan' Api dengan (nk).

Mata Taufan membulat karena membaca beberapa kalimat yang dikirimkan (nk) ke Api.

 _..._

 _From: (nama panggilanmu)_

 _Aku sangat sayang sama Taufan, karena itu aku sedih melihatnya sakit seperti ini. Bahkan mungkin aku bukan hanya menyayanginya tapi aku sangat MENCINTAINYA, Api.(,)._

 _To: (nama panggilanmu)_

 _Kalau begitu katakan saja padanya, tunggu apa lagi?"_

 _From : (nama panggilanmu)_

 _Aku takut, Api. Soalnya dia bilang, dia hanya menanggapku sahabatnya, dan ia pasti sudah memiliki orang yang yang disukai (T_T)._

 _..._

Taufan membeku setelah membaca 'chatan' Api dan (nk), Api mengambil kembali Hpnya dan mengembalikan Hp Taufan ke tangan empunya.

"Sudah masuk, nanti lagi ngelamunnya" Api menepuk bahu Taufan dan duduk ditempat duduknya karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

SKIP~

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu, Taufan masih memikirkan semua kalimat dalam 'chatan' Api dan (nk) tadi. Taufan terus melamun sampai ia lupa kalau ini sudah waktunya untuk istirahat. (nk) datang ke kelas Taufan untuk mengajaknya ke kantin.

"Taufan" panggil (nk) dari depan pintu kelas, namun Taufan tetap tak berkutik.

"Taufan!" (nk) mengeraskan suaranya, namun hasilnya nihil. (nk)pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda sahabatnya tersebut.

"Taufan" Taufan terkejut karena tiba – tiba saja wajah (nk) ada dihadapannya. Wajah Taufan langsung memerah.

"Dari tadi dipanggil masa' gak denger sih?, Ayo ke kantin" (nk) menarik tangan kanan Taufan.

Mereka berdua pergi ke kantin sambil berpegangan tangan, wajah Taufan masih saja memerah.

Kantin Sekolah

Taufan dan (nk) tengah duduk berdua disalah satu meja di kantin, Taufan terus memperhatikan (nk) sambil tersenyum.

" _kenapa?, kau tidak bilang saja waktu itu kalau memang menyu- ah, tidak mencintaiku_ " (nk) yang tengah menyantap roti bakarnya terhenti, karena Taufan terus memperhatikannya.

"Taufan, kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya (nk), namun hanya tatapan lembut yang ia dapat dari Taufan. (nk) memerah karena tatapan tersebut. Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan mulai menyantap makanan miliknya.

Namun, dari meja di sebelah kanan mereka, terlihat seorang pemuda bertopi merah-hitam yang tengah mentap kearah mereka, tapi mereka tak menyadarinya. Tatapan dingin yang sangat mengerikan, pemuda tersebut adalah Halilintar, seorang teman sekelas (nk) yang terkenal dingin dan keras kepala, ketua klub Bela diri (Pencak Silat, Karate, dan Taekwondo) disekolah. Tapi, meskipun begitu ia terus saja tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya kalau Taufan dan (nk) sedang berdua, karena ia menyimpan perasaan yang sangat dalam pada (nk), Yap, ia mencintai (nk).

"Taufan"

"(nk)" mereka saling memanggil nama satu sama lain bersamaan dan mengambil makanan masing – masing, lalu menyuapi ke satu sama lain. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Halilintar mengertakan giginya, rahangnya mengeras, dan matanya mulai panas dengan adegan yang ia lihat sejak tadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kantin. Dan juga disisi lain ada seorang gadis yang juga geram dengan pemandangan tak enak tersebut (menurut Halilintar dan gadis tersebut).

SKIP~

Kelas IX-A

Waktu istirahat telah berakhir sejak 5 menit yang lalu, kelas (nk) baru saja memulai pelajaran IPS.

"Baiklah, anak – anak, ibu ingin kalian bekerja dalam 1 tim yang berisikan 2 orang!" ujar sang guru pada murid – muridnya. "masing – masing tim kalian yang menentukan anggotanya, ibu mau keluar dan ibu minta jangan ada berisik, mengerti?" "MENGERTI, BU" jawab murid – murid serempak.

"Baiklah" Gurupun meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Kelas menjadi riuh, namun, tidak untuk Halilintar karena ia tidak pernah bergnati pasangan selain dengan Iwan, tapi sayangnya tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit. Halilintar menghela napas, tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Halilintar mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang menghampirinya, ia terkejut, namun tak ia tunjukkan dengan ekspresi wajah.

"Hali, kau sudah punya pasangan yang akan 1 tim denganmu?" tanya (nk), YAP, BENAR.

"Belum" jawabnya singkat dengan nada yang datar.

"Kalau begitu, aku satu tim denganmu ya" tanya (nk) lagi.

"kenapa kau tidak dengan yang lain?" tanya Halilintar dingin namun, sebenarnya jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang saat ini.

"Hmm... Ying tidak masuk hari ini, dia izin pulang ke China selama 1 minggu. Lagipula, Iwan juga tidak masuk, kan?" (nk) menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Halilintar.

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan menyusahkan" kata Halilintar ketus.

"Iya, tidak akan kok" (nk) mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk 'V'

"Hn, baiklah kita satu tim"

"Terima Kasih, Halilintar" ujar (nk) sambil memeluk Halilintar dari samping. Jantung Halilintar berdegup lebih kencang.

"Ups, maaf ya, aku lupa kalau kau tak suka disentuh" ujar (nk) yang buru – buru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak apa, kok" balas Halilintar sambil menurunkan topi yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahya yang memerah.

Sisi lain

Taufan baru saja kembali dari toilet, ia melewati depan kelas (nk). Ia melihat ke dalam kelas yang ramai tersebut, mengintip dan melihat guru tak ada, Taufan berniat memanggil (nk). Namun, saat melihat (nk) sedang memeluk Ketua Klub Bela Diri, yang merupakan teman sekelas (nk). Taufan merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk beribu – ribu pedang.

" _Apa?!, tapi (nk) bilang pada Api, ia mencintaiku_ "

Taufan juga melihat (nk) terlihat berbicara dan lumayan akrab dengan Ketua Klub Bela Diri. Taufanpun tersenyum miris melihat pemuda tersebut.

" _Bisa sajakan ia hanya bercanda dengan Api. Lihatlah,laki –laki itu, dia memiliki banyak fans dan menjadi kekasih idaman para siswi di sekolah, mana mungkin kau bisa menandinginya_ "

" _Baiklah, (nk) aku mengerti, aku hanya pengganggu kalau aku terus bersamamu, aku akan membiarkanmu bahagia dengannya."_

Taufanpun kembali ke kelasnya sambil berlari dan menahan sesak di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

 **Maaf ya, semuanya. Aku gak bisa update kilat (T_T), soalnya aku harus banyak belajar dan ga boleh terlalu sering pegang laptop atau tablet, cuma boleh pegang HP itu juga ga dibeliin pulsa (-_-"). Dan mungkin juga chapter depan bakalan lama updatenya. Dan Thanks ya buat yang udah review, jangan lupa review lagi yang banyak.** **Oh ya, maaf juga kalau ga suka jalan ceritanya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Reading~~

(Nk) pov.

Hari ini hari minggu, biasanya aku dan Taufan pergi untuk jogging bersama. Aku tengah mengecek penampilanku dicermin kamarku.

"Perfect!" Seruku.

Akupun keluar dari kamar dan pergi menuju ke ruang keluarga disana sudah ada kak Gempa juga ayah dan ibu.

"Pagi ayah, pagi ibu!" Seruku seraya memeluk ayah yang tengah duduk sambil membaca koran dan ibu yang duduk disebelah ayah yang sedang menyiapkan kopi untuk ayah.

"Pagi, sayang!" Balas mereka bersamaan.

Akupun beranjak dan menghampiri kak Gempa yang tengah push up, itu adalah aktivitas rutin yang ia lakukan di pagi hari dihari libur.

"Pagi, tampan~" godaku pada kak Gempa, aku suka sekali menggodanya.

Kak Gempa mengubah posisinya dari telungkup menjadi duduk dan bertopang pada kedua tangannya.

"Pagi, cantik~" godanya membalasku ditambah dengan kerlingan matanya dan menambah pesonanya karena saat ini ia sedang telanjang dada, kalau saja aku ini fansgirlnya kak Gempa aku pasti sudah mempotretnya atau bahkan pingsan karenanya.

"Huh, dasar kapan kau akan berubah, kak?" Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yang mulai, kan?" Sahut kak Gempa seraya mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Aku tau, kak, kakak itu jomblo tapi, jangan goda aku juga" aku mengulurkan tanganku bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Haha... memangnya kau tidak?" Kak Gempa menerima uluran tanganku dan aku menariknya sampai ia berdiri.

"Hhh... kakak lihat saja sebentar lagi aku akan punya pacar!"

"Eh, benarkah?" Ujar kak Gempa sembari menenggak air minum.

"Iya, tentu saja" seruku mantap.

"Kenapa aku tidak yakin, ya?" Ujar kak Gempa lagi.

"Percayalah, kak! Atau bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Tawarku pada kak Gempa.

"Taruhan? Boleh saja!" Jawab kak Gempa mantap.

"Waduh, waduh, memangnya apa yang kalian pertaruhkan? (Nk), kau tidak jogging dengan Taufan?" Tanya ibu yang tiba - tiba menyalip pembicaraan kami.

"Iya, aku mau pergi tapi, Taufan belum datang. Tapi , tumben sekali jam segini dia belum datang. Jangan - jangan ia terlambat bangun lagi" Terkaku sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Oh iya, mmm... syaratnya apa?" Tanya kak Gempa tiba - tiba.

"Mm... syaratnya kalau aku lebih dulu mendapat kekasih dalam waktu satu minggu, kakak harus mentraktirku makan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagaimana?" Ujarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Baiklah! Deal!" Kak Gempa membalas jabatan tanganku.

Ting~ Tong~ Ting~ Tong~

"Itu pasti Taufan aku berangkat dulu ya!" Seruku sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

"Hati - hati dijalan, sayang" Seru ibu padaku.

"Iya, bu" balasku.

(Nk) pov end.

Taufan tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah (nk). Ia menunggu (nk) keluar dari rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian (nk) keluar dengan penampilan yang simpel, ia hanya mengenakan kaos biru langit tanpa lengan juga celana training hitam selutut dengan garis biru disampingnya. Ia juga mengikat rambutnya ponytail dan bandana biru yang senada dengan bajunya juga sepatu sneakers putih yang membalut kakinya.

" _Cantiknya!_ " Taufan memandangi (nk) dari atas ke bawah pipinya merona.

"Siap?" Seru (nk) yang menyadarkan Taufan dari lamunannya.

"Y-ya tentu, Ayo!" Ujar Taufan dengan semangat dan gugup yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo!" (Nk) berlari kecil kearah Taufan, dan ketika mereka sejajar Taufanpun ikut berlari mengikuti (nk).

Mereka pun berlari menuju ke taman kota, disana ada banyak sekali orang - orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas olahraga seperti, jogging, senam, ada juga yabg sekedar berjalan santai bersama hewan peliharaan mereka. (Nk) dan Taufan baru saja tiba disana, kini mereka sedang duduk untuk beristirahat karena jarak dari rumah mereka ke taman lumayan jauh.

"Hah, Taufan, aku haus tapi, aku lupa bawa minum dan aku tak membawa uang" keluh (nk) yang kelelahan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya!" Taufan pun pergi dari pandangan (nk).

(Nk) duduk sembari menormalkan napasnya yang masih agak tersegal - segal. Ketika (nk) tengah menundukkan kepalanya, ia melihat ada bayangan yang datang menghampirinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya.

"Hai?" Sapa orang tersebut.

"Halilin?" (Nk) membenarkan posisi duduknya dan bergeser agar Halilintar bisa duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Halilintar yang kini duduk di samping (nk) sambil meminum sebotol minuman isotonik. (Nk) memandang Halilintar, bukan lebih tepatnya sebotol minuman isotonik yang dipegang Halilintar.

"Hmm?" Halilintar melirik (nk) yang terus memandanginya, dan ketika ia selesai minum, ia sadar kalau (nk) tengah memandangi minuman miliknya.

"Kau haus?" Tanya Halilintar pada (nk) yang terus memandangi botol minumnya.

"Iya, aku sedang menunggu Taufan tapi, ia lama sekali" ujar (nk) lesu.

"Ini!"

"Eh?" Halilintar tiba - tiba menyodorkan botol tersebut padanya sambil malu - malu.

"Maaf aku tidak punya uang untuk membelikan yang baru jadi kau minum saja ini" ujar Halilintar lembut, (nk) menerimanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih!" Serunya kemudian (nk) meminum minuman tersebut sampai habis.

"Ah~ lega... eh! Halilin, maaf aku menghabiskannya" ujar (nk) agak panik.

"Tak apa, kok. Jadi, kesini berdua dengan temanmu dimana dia?"

Disisi lain...

" _Aku mengerti, (nk), aku tau dia memang laki - laki sempurna yang kau inginkan. Aku sangat jauh dibanding dia_ " batin Taufan yang tengah menatap mereka dari balik sbuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Taufan memegang erat - erat sebotol minuman isotonik yang ia beli untuk (nk).

"Sabar, Taufan. Baiklah sekarang bersikaplah normal" gumam Taufan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia berlari menghampiri (nk) dan Halilintar.

"(NK)!" Seru Taufan sambil berlari. (Nk) dan Halilintar menoleh kearah Taufan.

"Taufan!" Sahut (nk).

"Maaf kelamaan" Ujar Taufan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm... iya tak apa, sini berikan minumannya!" Ujar (nk) sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ini" Taufan menyerahkan minuman pada (nk) dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Halilin, ini untukmu karena tadi aku menghabiskan minumanmu" seketika senyuman Taufan itu langsung luntur dan hilang begitu saja.

"Ah, tidak perlu, (nk), lagipula tadi aku sudah meminumnya" Halilintar tersipu malu.

"Tidak, terima saja" (nk) memaksa Halilintar untuk menerimanya.

"Tidak perlu, (nk)"

"Ayolah, Halilin"

Taufan terus memandang pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya itu. Namun, karena tak tahan Taufan pun pergi berlari kesisi lain taman tersebut tanpa diketahui (nk) maupun Halilintar.

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Waduh, udah berapa bulan ga update, tiba - tiba muncul dengan ga jelasnya apa - apaan aku ini!**

 **Maaf ya semuanya aku baru update soalnya kemarin habis ada uji coba UN sama beberapa urusan sekolah yang harus diselesaikan segera... Dan terima kasih juga yg udah me-review fanfic ini**

 **Akhir kata mohon reviewnya dan ikuti terus cerita gaje ini ya!**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi!**


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Reading~

Taufan tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, pikirannya hanyut pada kejadian tadi.

"Argh!" Taufan mengacak - acak rambutnya sendiri hingga topi yang dikenakan jatuh terlepas dari kepalanya.

" _Kenapa? (Nk), kenapa harus begini?_ " batin Taufan geram.

Namun, tak lama kemudian ketika Taufan tengah menundukkan kepalanya, ada sebuah bayangan menghampirinya. Ia mendongak dan melihat siapa itu, ia seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang.

"Hai, apa anda Taufan?" Tanya gadis tersebut pada Taufan.

"Mm... ya, kau siapa ya?" Jawab Taufan tenang.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yura, aku teman adikmu Air" ujar gadis bernama Yura tersebut.

"Teman Air?" Taufan mulai merasa bingung, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menemuiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan kalau Air sekarang tengah berada di rumah sakit, ia mengalami kecelakaan semalam" ujar Yura pada Taufan, mendengar hal tersebut Taufan langsung terkejut.

"Kecelakaan?" Taufan langsung berdiri.

"Iya, semalam ia mengikuti balapan liar. Aku sudah mengingatkannya agar tidak ikut atau kau akan marah padanya tapi, ia tidak mendengarkanku" jelas Yura, Taufan kini terlihat murung.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau antar aku kesana?" Tanya Taifan sambil memegangi bahu Yura.

"Tentu, Ayo!" Dan mereka berduapun lari meninggalkan taman tersebut, namun sebelum Taufan benar - benar jauh dari tempat itu, ia sempat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat (nk) dan Halilintar tengah berpelukan. Mata Taufan terbelalak namun...

" _Mereka saling mencintai, Taufan. Mereka pasti sudah jadian, jadi kau harus menjauhinya sekarang_ " Taufanpun berlari lagi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Taufan, kemana ya?" Ujar (nk) pada Halilintar, kini mereka tengah mencari Taufan dengan memutari taman tersebut.

"Entahlah, lagipula kenapa dia tiba - tiba pergi tanpa bilang padamu" Halilintar memutar mata.

"Aduh, kalau aku ditinggal dia nanti aku pulang sama siapa?" Halilintar melirik (nk) dan kemudian menjawab dengan santai.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu kalau Taufan tidak ketemu" (nk) menoleh kearah Halilintar dan menatapnya tak percaya, orang yang selama ini ia anggap dingin dan cuek ternyata adalah seorang pemuda yang baik hati padahal mereka hampor tak pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya (nk) memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tak apa" ujar Halilintar santai.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih" ujar (nk) tenang, "Tapi, bagaimana kalau Taufan justru mencariku dan sedang panik sekarang?"

"Kurasa tidak, dia terlihat senang jauh darimu" ujar Halilintar tiba - tiba.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?" (nk) merasa terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Halilintar itu.

"Lihat itu!" Halilintar mengarahkan kepala (nk) untuk melihat kebelakangnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Taufan sedang bersama seorang gadis cantik disana.

" _Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia gadis yang dicintai Taufan?_ " batin (nk) ketika melihat adegan itu.

"Gadis itu temanmu juga?" Tanya Halilintar pada (nk).

"Tidak, bukan" ujar (nk) sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya mulai berkaca - kaca. Halilintar terkejut melihatnya menangis dengan tiba - tiba.

"Hiks... dia tidak mencintaiku hiks... hiks..." gumam (nk) disela tangisnya.

"Hei, (nk) kenapa kau menangis?" Halilintar mulai panik.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku, kenapa aku bisa berpikir kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku" ujar (nk) dengan suara yang bergetar karena menangis. Halilintar merasa sesak di dadanya ketika melihat (nk) menangis dihadapannya karena Taufan.

"Kau begitu mencintainya?" Ujar Halilintar dingin, dan (nk) mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Halilintar tidak tahan melihat (nk) menangis semakin menjadi - jadi, akhirnya pemuda dingin itupun memeluk gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Sudahlah, (nk), kau tak perlu menangis hanya untuk hal yang sudah jelas tidak untukmu. Lebih baik kau cari saja seseorang yang juga mencintaimu dan cobalah untuk mencintainya" ujar Halilintar pada (nk), atau lebih tepatnya mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Apa ada orang yang mencintaiku?" Tanya (nk) pada Halilintar seraya melepas pelukan Halillintar dan menghapus air matanya.

" _Aku, (nk), aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun_ "

"Percayalah, (nk). Pasti ada seseorang didunia ini yang mencintaimu, aku yakin itu!" Ujar Halilintar menyemangati (nk). (Nk) menatap Halilintar dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau memang benar ada orang yang mencintaiku, aku ingin orang itu sepertimu. Dingin dan cuek diluar namun, didalamnya hatimu baik sekali, terima kasih, Halilin"

BLUSH~

Seketika pipi Halilintar merona merah, ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan (nk). Ia merasa penantiannya selama ini akan segera berakhir karena mungkin tak lama lagi (nk) akan menyadari perasaannya.

"Kuharap itu terkabul, (nk)" ujar Halilintar lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo tepati janjimu untuk mengantarku pulang" (nk) menggenggam tangan Halilintar dan kemudian mengajaknya berlari. Halilintar tersenyum, baru kali ini ia bisa tersenyum pada orang selain Almarhum ibunya. Merekapun berlari meninggalkan taman tersebut.

SKIP TIME~

(Nk) dan Halilintar sudah sampai dirumah (nk). Mereka tengah berdiri didepan gerbang rumah (nk).

"Baiklah, Halilin. Mau masuk dulu?" Tawar (nk) ramah.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau langsung pulang saja, aku takut adikku sudah bangun dan ia sendirian" tolak Halilintar halus.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu hati - hati ya" ujar (Nk) tersenyum.

"Iya, sampai jumpa, (nk)" Halilintarpun berlari pergi meninggalkan rumah (nk).

"Halilintar, keren juga" gumam (nk) yang tengah menatap punggung Halilintar yang semakin jauh, "Ehehe... bicara apa aku ini!" (Nk) mulai sadar dari lamunannya dan masuk kerumah tanpa ia sadari Gempa tengah memperhatikannya dari jendela atas (kamarnya) juga Ibu dan Ayahnya yang tengah mengintip melalui jendela lainnya.

(Nk) masuk kedalam rumah dan melepas sepatunya.

"Ayah, Ibu aku pulang!" (Nk) duduk didekat pintu dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Jadi, diakah calon kekasihmu?" (Nk) mnoleh ke suara tersebut yang ternyata memang benar milik Gempa.

"Mm... mungkin!" Jawab (nk) santai.

"Kupikir kau akan menjadi kekasihnya Taufan" ujar Gempa lagi.

"Lupakan saja dia, dia sudah punya kekasih bahkan dia meninggalkanku di taman tadi hanya untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu" (nk) menghela napasnya "Hah... tapi, untunglah ada Halilintar disana jadi aku tak kesepian" lanjut (nk) yang terlihat geram pada Taufan karera kejadian tadi.

"Ouh" Gempa dapat melihat pancaran kebencian dari mata (nk) sekarang.

Sementara itu...

Taufan kini tengah berlari di koridor rumah sakit bersama Yura, mereka sedang menuju kamar rawat Air. Dan setelah lama berlari merekapun sampai di kamar tersebut.

"AIR!" seru Taufan sambil mendobrak pintu kamar rawat Air.

"Kau apa yang kau lakukan disini? Siapa yang memberitaumu aku disini?" Air terlihat tak suka dengan kehadiran Taufan disana.

"Air, kau baik - baik saja?" Taufan menghampirinya dan mengecek seluruh tubuh Air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku baik - baik saja, pergilah sekarang!" Air menepis tangan Taufan.

"Air, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya? Sudah 1 minggu kau tidak pulang kerumah dan sekarang aku mendapat kabar kau ikut balapan liar lalu masuk rumah sakit" ujar Taufan dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

"Kau masih peduli padaku?" Tanya Air dengan nada yang dingin dan wajah datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja, aku peduli padamu!" Ujar Taufan agak kesal.

"Lalu, kenapa kau biarkan mereka pergi tanpa mengurus kita? Tidak, lebih tepatnya mengurusku!" Bentak Air pada Taufan, Taufan terbelalak mendengar bentakan Air.

"Sejak kecil kau selalu mereka sayang, tapi, aku hanya mereka telantarkan bersama pembantu!" Air kini mengeluarkan air matanya. Taufan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau lebih berharga buat mereka sedangkan, aku hanya pajangan buat mereka" Taufan hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Dan sekarang mereka pergi meninggalkanku tanpa memikirkan apapun!"

"Sadarlah, Air. Mereka tidak hanya meninggalkanmu! Mereka juga meninggalkanku!" Kini Taufan berbalik membentak Air.

"Aku tau, kau marah pada mereka. Kau pikir aku suka mereka seperti itu? Tidak, Air, aku juga benci mereka yang seperti itu!" Taufan menatap Air tajam.

"Dan aku juga tau kau seperti ini pasti gara -gara mereka, karena itu aku mencoba untuk peduli padamu agar kau tau, aku juga merasa kesepian, Air" tutur Taufan yang kini membuat Air terdiam.

"Tapi, terserah kalau kau masih berpikir aku lebih beruntung dari kau! Aku pulang dulu!" Taufanpun pergi keluar dari kamar rawat Air.

Diluar kamar tersebut Yura menatap Taufan dengan tatapan sedih dan khawatir namun, Taufan malah tersenyum dan memegangi bahunya.

"Aku percayakan Air padamu" setelah mengatakan itu Taufan pergi dari rumah sakit tersebut.

TBC~

.

.

.

.

.

 **PENGUMUMAN UNTUK READERS FANFIC INI!**

 **Author mau minta bantuan sama para readers yang meminati fanfic ini. Aku mencari beberapa tokoh (OC) untuk fanfic ini, yaitu untuk menjadi :**

 **1\. Adik Halilintar**

 **2\. Kekasihnya Gempa**

 **3\. Tokoh perempuan yang mencintai Taufan**

 **Untuk sementara mungkin untuk 3 orang itu dulu, bila berminat, silahkan tulis nama (OC) dan perannya di review, 3 orang tercepat yang aku pilih ya!**

 **Okay, akhir kata. Terima kasih atas review sebelumnya dan jangan lupa untuk review lagi! Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Reading~

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.30 namun, Taufan sudah berada di koridor rumah sakit, tepat nya didepan kamar rawat Air, ia melihat Yura tengah duduk menunggunya, segera saja ia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Yura!" Panggil Taufan.

"Kak Taufan, kau masuk dulu?" Yura menunjuk pintu kamar rawat Air.

"Tidak aku langsung saja, oh ya, berikan ini pada Air ya!" Taufan memberikan sebuah tas jinjing pada Yura. "Terima kasih, Yura" kemudian Taufan pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

(Nk)'s house

(Nk) baru saja selesai berpakaian dan tengah menyisir rambutnya.

Tring~

'New message'  
From : Taufan

Ada sebuah pesan masuk di Hp (nk), ia mengambil Hpnya dan melihat nama Taufan tertera disana. Ia membuka pesan tersebut.

 _From : Taufan_  
" _(Nk), hari tak bisa bersamamu. Kuharap kau tidak ya padaku. Sekali lagi maaf!_ "  
(Nk) membalas pesan tersebut.

 _To : Taufan  
_ " _Iya tak apa, Taufan. Kalau begitu sampai disekolah nanti ^^"_ setelah membalas pesan dari Taufan, (nk) melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

Skip time~

Kini (Nk) sedang duduk dimeja makan dan tengah menyantap sarapan paginya, meski cukup sederhana tetapi bergizi. (Nk) meminum susunya dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ibu, kak Gempa mana?" Tanya (nk) pada ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring didapur.

"Sepertinya dia sudah berangkat duluan!" Sahut sang ibu dari dapur.

"Kalau ayah?" Kini (nk) menghampiri sang ibu didapur.

"Ayah berangkat lebih awal tadi subuh. Kenapa?" Ibu (nk) membalik badannya menghadap (nk).

"Taufan tidak bisa kesini, kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sendiri... hah... ya sudah, bu, aku berangkat dulu ya" (nk) pamit pada ibunya.

"Ya sudah, hati - hati ya!" "Iya"

(Nk) melangkah keluar dari rumah berjalan menuju sekolah. Namun, ketika sampai dipertigaan, Halilintar muncul dari arah kiri. Ia terlihat tengah berjalan santai sendiri sembari mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang tersambung di Hpnya.

"Halilin~" panggil (nk), Halilintar menoleh.

"(Nk)? Selamat pagi!" Sapa Halilintar, (nk) menghampiri Halilintar.

"Boleh aku berangkat bersama denganmu?" Tanya (nk) dengan wajah polos, tiba - tiba saja Halilintar merasa wajahnya panas.

"Ee... Y-ya tentu, Ayo!" Halilintar berjalan lebih dulu. (Nk) tersenyum kemudian berlari dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Halilintar.

"Terima kasih!" Ujar (nk) tersenyum.

"Hmm!"

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, (nk) dan Halilintar sama - sama merasa canggung karena ini pertama kalinya mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. (Nk) mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan agar bisa mengajak Halilintar berbicara namun, belum sempat ia berpikir, Halilintar sudah bertanya lebih dulu.

"Kau sudah tau kenapa Taufan pergi kemarin?" Tanya Halilintar tiba - tiba, awalnya (nk) tersentak namun, ia langsung menjawab.

"Belum, aku belum tanya padanya" jawab (nk) agak canggung. Kemudian mereka saling terdiam lagi.

(Nk) memperhatikan Halilintar yang sedang serius menikmati lagu yang sedang didengarkannya. Halilintar yang merasa diperhatikan jadi merasa agak risih dan wajahnya mulai memerah, Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak memerah dipandangi oleh orang yang kau cintai.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Halilintar tiba - tiba.

"Eh, tidak kok, aku hanya merasa sepertinya kau sangat menikmati lagu itu," (nk) yang agak tersentak menjawab Halilintar "Boleh aku tau itu lagu apa?" (Nk) menunjuk earphone ditelinga Halilintar.

"Tentu!" Halilintar melepas satu earphonenya dan memasangkannya ditelinga (nk). (Nk) mulai menikmati lagu tersebut dan menyenandungkannya.

"Kau tau lagu ini?" Tanya Halilintar, (nk) mengangguk.  
"Mm... aku sangat suka lagu ini!"

Mereka terus mendengarkan lagu itu bersama sampai tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah, segerombolan gadis yang diduga adalah fansgirl Halilintar menatap keduanya tak percaya.

"Eh, itu kan Halilintar. Kenapa dia sama (nk)?"

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Mana mungkin, (nk) itu kan, pacarnya Taufan atau jangan - jangan mereka udah putus dan (nk) sekarang mendekati Halilintar"

"Dasar (nk) itu, setelah CoGan club sepak bola sekarang dia ngejar Pangeran Sekolah"

"Ish, dasar playgirl!" Kira - kira begitulah yang mereka bincangkan.

Ketika mereka sampai dikelas, teman - teman sekelas mereka menatap keduanya dengan tatapan heran. Ying, teman baik (nk) yang selalu menjadi pasangan satu kelompok, melongo menatap temannya itu karena penasaran iapun menghampiri mereka.

"Hai!" Sapa Ying sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, Ying! Kau sudah pulang dari China rupanya!" Balas (nk) seraya melepas melepas earphone Halilintar dan pemiliknya langsung memilih duduk ditempatnya.

"(Nk), kau kenapa berangkat dengan Halilintar?" Tanya Ying penasaran.

"Taufan tidak bisa bareng hari ini, lalu aku bertemu Halilin dijalan jadi, aku putuskan untuk berangkat bersama dengannya" ujar (nk) seraya meletakkan tasnya dikursinya.

"Kau tidak salah? Dia kan, 'dingin'" ujar Ying dengan suara yang dikecilkan.

"Diluar memang tapi, sebenarnya baik kok, Ying" (nk) mengambil Hpnya dari tas "Ya sudah, aku mau berikan sosmedku dulu ke dia, dah, Ying!" (Nk) pergi meninggalkan Ying dan menghampiri Halilintar, meninggalkan Ying yang melongo kebingungan.

Ying berlari menuju ke kelas Taufan, ia bermaksud ingin bertanya apa ia dan (nk) sedang mengalami masalah atau tidak.

"Taufan!" Taufan yang tengah bersama Api menoleh kearah Ying.

"Ying, ada apa?" Tanya Taufan pada Ying yang kini duduk di meja Taufan.

"Kau sedang 'slek' dengan (nk)?" Taufan terdiam.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Api memandang Taufan "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan (nk)?"

"Kami tak apa - apa kok, Ying" ujar Taufan seraya tersenyum namun, lebih terlihat dipaksakan.

"Kau yakin?" Ying masih belum yakin.

"Iya, Ying" Taufan meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kenapa kau dan (nk) tidak berangkat bersama tadi?" Ying kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Tadi aku pergi ke rumah sakit dulu, jadi, kupikir tidak akan sempat menjemput (nk) dan memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat bersamanya" jelas Taufan pada Ying.

"Rumah sakit? Buat apa? Siapa yang sakit? Kau sakit?" Api melontar pertanyaan secara bertubi - tubi.

"Iya, aku kesana untuk menjenguk Air. Dia baru saja kecelakaan kemarin" Ying dan Api terkejut.

"Kecelakaan?"

"Iya, dia ikut balapan liar, lalu entah bagaimana ia masuk rumah sakit" Taufan dengan wajah agak lesu.

"Dia tidak pulang ke rumah selama seminggu lalu, tiba - tiba malah masuk rumah sakit. Aku jadi khawatir padanya, Taufan" ujar Api prihatin.

"Ya, aku juga. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk membawanya pulang nanti, doakan aku ya" Taufan nyengir.

"Doakan memangnya kau mau menghadapi ujian! Hah, ada - ada saja kau ini!" Ujar Api diselingi tawa kecil.

"Hahaha... kau ini Taufan" Ying juga tertawa.

"Sudah bel masuk, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, dah" Kemudian Yingpun pergi dari kelas mereka.

Skip time~

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Semua murid di sekolah itupun berkumpul disebuah markas atau biasa disebut kantin untuk melepas lapar dan dahaga. Namun, Taufan masih duduk santai di tempat duduknya, ia bertopang dagu. Ia sedang menunggu (nk).

"Hahaha~" Taufan mendengar tawa (nk) dari dalam kelas, seera ia bangkit dan ketika (nk) berada di depan pintu. Taufan terkejut, (nk) ternyata tertawa bersama Halilintar dan yang lebih membuat Taufan kaget (nk) bahkan, tak berhenti melainkan ia melewati kelasnya.

" _Ternyata (nk) benar - benar melupakanku. Ia sudsh dekat dengan Halilintar sekarang. Kau benar - benar ingin melupakanku... baiklah (nk) kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengikutimu meski sakit tapi, kalau untuk kebahagiaanmu aku ikhlas"_

TBC~

.

.

.

 **Mohon buat yang sebelumnya apabila tidak jelas, karena ada masalah dengan otak author -_-.**


End file.
